Runaway Love
by Only-OneTreeHill
Summary: Peyton, Haley, and Brooke are trying to find a place to call home. The three start a journey for friendship, love, and discovery. When the three meet, along with three other boys they find something they've never had before. Love. BrucasNaleyJeyton
1. Peyton's Story

**A/N**: An idea that came to me when I was watching One Tree Hill and then my radio started playing Runaway Love, and I thought it would be cool to do this story, so people reading my other story. DDG is on hold right now, as I work on this.

**Disclaimer**: Song and Title belongs to Ludacris, but this plot and editing to the song belongs to me to fit the story.

_Italicize_ – Flashbacks/Song Lyrics

* * *

_Now little Peyton is only 17 years old _

_She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_

A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips as the blonde layed on the bed in wonder. Her life began seventeen years ago, she was now almost an adult, yet she still didn't understand this world. People living the life of the rich and famous and then there were people who lived scared and feared the future, yet remembered the past, as it haunts them in their dreams.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, knew when her dog, Scruffy, died from a tragic car accident, that the world was cruel and cold, and that it didn't care for anyone. God was someone to not trust, yet someone who you pour all your faith, hopes, and dreams hoping your life would be better.

_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family_

_Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy_

She was once again alone. Actually, she was used to it now, which was horrible. A young girl like herself used to be alone, knowing that as long as she stayed here that she was always going to be alone, that she was always going to sit in her bed and stare at the ceiling like now, wondering why the world was so cold, and how come she pulled the short straw in life to get the bad life.

She winced slightly hearing the front door slam, as if the front hinges of the door needed to be tighten. It was just another thing to do on her everyday list, when it came to living here. Her mother was once again gone for what seemed to be the tenth time that night.

Peyton didn't mind though because as long as she came back, she had nothing to worry about. That was until...later on tonight when she brought one of her many eye candy boys back from wherever she went to buy drugs and prostitute herself to earn the money to buy the drugs she needed to fulfill her addictive needs.

She turned over on the bed and turned to look at her drawer that held the drawing of her, her mother, and her 'father'. She never knew what her father looked like, since her mother once told her that she was a mistake. A stupid mistake that was the cause of a condom that broke of during her deed of gaining money. A mistake that she couldn't fix, because she found out about it to late to correct it. A mistake that she couldn't give away to someone else, because she was scared of going to rehab and her precious medicine disappear right before her eyes.

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen_

She knew if her father maybe stuck around or maybe if her mother knew who the father was that the part of her that was missing would be found and her life would be complete. But no….that didn't happen. Her life had to assist of fixing breakfast for herself as she tried to ignore the smell and laughter of mother making herself feel 'better' as she called her a pathetic excuse of a living being and ignored her all together.

School was even worse. If the school wasn't free, she doubts that she would be able to attend. Her mother didn't seem to care if she went or not, but Peyton did want to get an education and get away from the hell hole that was called Florida where she lived at the moment.

Whoever said Florida was the sunshine state didn't see the lives that were happening there, or maybe the nickname would change to something else, something a bit more appropriate.

_Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with laughs--usually ending in a fight_

Not only did Ellie do drugs in front of her daughter, she didn't seem to care if she did her activities in front of her as well, as long as she didn't get in her way she could careless where she was when the clothes started to fly off and the moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure started to come out in volume.

Another wince came as she heard the door slam once more as someone came back into house. This time instead of silence it was filled with laughter, and moans here and there. Another one it seemed. Peyton's head turned towards her desk once more and found that the clock read 2 o'clock. She should have gone to sleep, since she did have school in the morning, but she knew it would be impossible to do now since her mother had a guest to entertain now.

_Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Peyton says 'ouch'_

_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_

Sure enough, Peyton could now hear the commotion going on across the hall. Her mother screaming in pleasure the man's name, as the man's grunts were his only replies. Peyton's light brown eyes closed as she sighed once again, as she tried to doze off and ignore everything around her, sleep soon took over here and she began to dream. Her dream didn't last long, as a brief knock woke her up out of her dream state. She glanced at the clock as it now read 37 minutes past 2. Her eyes flashed with confusion before glancing at her door.

"Who is it?"

Her question was answered as her door slowly opened a tall, dark haired man came into the room closing the door quickly, yet softly behind him. He looked over and smirked, liking what he saw in the young girl as he stepped further into the room. Lust was clearly in his eyes as he stepped further once more and began to unbuckle his pants once more.

Peyton's eyes widen and she quickly got up from the bed and ran towards the door, only to get tackled by the man making her fall to the floor quickly, hitting her head on the floor as a small grunt escaped her lips. The man wasted no time in climbing on top of her pinning both of her arms above her head in one of his big hands as he used his other hand to slide it up Peyton's white t-shirt, feeling the bare skin underneath.

Tears quickly slide down Peyton's pale cheeks as she struggled herself to be free of the man. Her legs moving ferociously trying to get him off of her. It seemed God was on her side, as her right leg went into between his legs and kicked him in the crouch causing the man to roll off of her and hold himself as he howled in pain.

Wasting no time, Peyton jumped up and kicked the man again. This time her left leg coming into contact with his stomach, making her room once again fill with screams of pain. The tears still streaming down her face, she quickly ran into one of the corners in her room, and cried silently to herself as she watched the man, seeing what he was going to do next. Recovering slowly, the man started to walk back towards Peyton, but then stopped and left the room.

The house was once again quiet until the sound of the door slamming, making the young teen get up and run to her mother's room.

_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_

The door was already slightly opened. She went to her mother's side, ignoring her naked state as she started shaking her awake.

"Mom...mom. Please wake up"

Her mother moaned before turning over and giving out a small yawn. "What is it?"

"He…he tried to ra-"

She was cut off as her mother scoffed and pulled the sheets over her angrily.

"Listen! I'm tired of you coming in here in the middle of the night sometimes trying to explain to me that someone tried to rape you, okay? No one wants to have sex with a scrawny, whiney, piece of white trash thats name is Peyton. Got that? Now leave me the hell alone". With those words, Ellie sighed and quickly went back to sleep.

_Peyton is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

Peyton walked out the room slowly and went back into her own room, locking the door as she came in. Not another word or sound coming from her, Peyton took out all the clothes in her closet and tossed them on her bed, along with a toothbrush, some paper for her to draw on.

She found a bag, and put her things in the bag before closing it up. Heading towards the door, she stopped to turn around to look at her small room before unlocking the door and going out. She made one more stop into her mother's room where she was snoring and the covers were once again not covering her body.

She walked closer to her mother, reaching under the pillow she was laying her head on, before pulling her hand back to reveal a wallet. The wallet went into the pocket of her jeans. Peyton leaned down to her mother and kissed her softly on the cheek, before tucking her in properly so the covers wouldn't go off of her again.

The tears began to fall again as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She picked up her bag from the ground and walked out the room. She headed off towards the front door, when something on the ground caught her attention. She bent over to see a wallet.

Opening the wallet, she was the name **Dan Scott **in bold, along with tons and tons of cash in the wallet. She took the money out and put it in her jean pocket as well, throwing the wallet back on the ground where she found it before walking out the door to start her new life. To find a new family. To find some place that she could call home.

_**Runaway love**_

* * *

**_A/N: The end of Chapter One._**

****

**_Please review. I'll post the next chapter when I get at least three reviews._**


	2. Haley's Story

**A/N**: An idea that came to me when I was watching One Tree Hill and then my radio started playing Runaway Love, and I thought it would be cool to do this story, so people reading my other story. DDG is on hold right now, as I work on this.

**Disclaimer**: Song and Title belongs to Ludacris, but this plot and editing to the song belongs to me to fit the story. Oh yes and OTH doesn't belong to me

_Italicize_ – Flashbacks/Song Lyrics

* * *

_Little Haley is only 17 years old  
_

_she's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

How did she get here? Was this right? Was anything right? What about god? When the people he created were treated cruelly and treated like dirt. Where was god then? Those are the questions Haley always tried to answer.

"I mean honestly! Do you think the girl even knows what the hell conditioner is?". The girl giggled as she washed her hands in the sink carefully with soap trying to get rid of any dirt that may be present.

"Yet alone what lipstick is". Her friend replied rolling her eyes.

The first got turned off the sink and took a paper towel and dried her hands giggling widely. "What about those bruises! Does she get abused or something?"

"I doubt it. She's just a klutz. Who would think that the richest girl at Hampton Hills will be the klutiest not to mention most boring? All she does is study. Does she even know what a boyfriend is?". Those were the girl's last words as she walked out the bathroom, her friend trailing behind her.

_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
_

_Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her_

Haley slowly let out the breath she was holding and sniffled. She hated hearing them talk about her and didn't do anything about it. Why was she so weak? Why was she so plain? Why was she so...ugly?

She got up from the seat and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't see Haley James Scott, the new stepdaughter of the mayor in the Hampton or the daughter of the famous Victoria Secret's model. She just saw Haley. Haley, the girl with bruises on her face because of her beloved stepfather. Haley, the one that's left with her stepfather when he's in one of his drunken fits while her mother is safely on tour modeling and being in commercials.

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
_

_Teachers ask questions she making up excuses_

She rubbed the bruise slowly tracing the purple on her face already imperfect face making it stand out more on her plain face. Today's excuse was that she fell down her stairs while in reality she was pushed, so she guessed it wasn't really a lie...

_Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
_

_It's only one girl really knows what she about  
_

_Her name is lil Faith and they become friends_

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and a pretty African American girl stood there smiling at Haley. "Why are you hiding in here for? Let's go its time to go home"

Haley smiled back despite her mood. Faith had that ability to cheer her up when she was feeling sorry for herself which was everyday. Faith was her only friend and frankly Haley thought she was the only person she needed. She told Faith all her secrets and Faith was going to be right there when she finally fesses up to the police about her step father.

"Right time to go". Haley replied and looped her arm through Faith and exited the halls.

_Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
_

_Until one day lil Faith gets shot  
_

_A drive by bullet went stray up on her block_

That was two weeks ago that certain scene that played in Haley's head and as she rested on her bed staring at her ceiling. She still couldn't figure out what happened. The two of them were just walking when the screams started and then small cry from Faith and then the blood...oh Haley would remember that for so long that it would hunt her dreams.

Clueless as ever Haley remembered herself looking at Faith in confusion and then horror. "Faith. You're bleeding..."

Faith's arms went limp and then she fell, Haley remembered that she had caught her fallen friend before she hit the pavement and then herself screamed in horror for help, for forgiveness, for anyone that could make this nightmare not be true! That was all she remembered before she herself has faded into the dark.

_Now Haley stuck up in the world on her own  
_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

Now here she was wondering where this god was now. Mother was gone and _Father _was out of town in Florida for a business trip, so she was alone. To Haley the world wasn't something you could call home but a prison, a cage that trapped you until you run out of life trying to struggle and just let the cage smother you until you feel helpless.

No. Haley knew she was stronger than that, she knew that she deserved better than that. She knew that somewhere out there was a god and he was going to give her a better life and let her know that everything was going to be okay but if she wanted something for yourself you had to look for it. Earn it.

Sitting up in her bed, Haley frowned and looked around the pale blue walls in her room. This wasn't a home and she needed to find one if she wanted to be happy and keep Faith's memory alive.

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her backpack and opened it setting it on the bed. Haley got most of her clothes and money that she hidden in her drawer and piggy bank and put her bag. Few moments later she was ready.

Haley slowly took one last look in her room before slowly walking out of her room grabbing the framed picture of her and Faith before shutting the door closed tightly behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** End of Chapter Two

I didn't get three reviews but I wanted to continue this story because well I like it anyway xD


	3. Brooke's Story

**A/N**: An idea that came to me when I was watching One Tree Hill and then my radio started playing Runaway Love, and I thought it would be cool to do this story, so people reading my other story. DDG is on hold right now, as I work on this.

**Disclaimer**: Song and Title belongs to Ludacris, but this plot and editing to the song belongs to me to fit the story. Oh yes and OTH doesn't belong to me

_Italicize_ – Flashbacks/Song Lyrics

_

* * *

_

_Little Brooke is 17 years old  
_

_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

Brooke ran her tongue around her lips slowly as she stared at the half cracked mirror brushing her long brunette hair slowly and softly. Out of all the small things that she owned that broken mirror was the thing she cherished most. The mirror, she thought showed the true colors of the real world because when Brooke looked in that mirror everyday before going into school, she could see the pain in her eyes, the dirt of poorness that she washed away everyday when there was water to wash in but they always seemed to return when looking into a mirror.

Was the world really as fake as it appeared to be? When people looked in the mirror, did they see the real world? The world that is hidden from the people that live within in it? The cruelness? The lies? The deceptions? Orlando, Florida was supposed to be a cheerful, bright, and happy place but she didn't see any of that happiness when looking in the mirror. All she saw was the ice the world seems to hide everyday...

_So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
_

_Plus she's having sex with a boy who's forty two (oh sorry Brooke but that kind of rhymed xP)_

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
_

_So there's no protection he's using no glove_

She knew that she wasn't the most intelligent thing in school but she was popular. Being pretty was something she could always count on to get her by when not having on the right style that week or the right lipstick. Clothes were very scarce for her but when being a future fashion designer Brooke could always make something fabulous but now she wished her current situation was like a type of material that could be made into something beautiful.

Popping pills, she knew weren't the answer but even if for a couple of seconds, minutes, or hours that something can make her get rid of the main then she will pop the pills as many times of day that she needed to to feel good. Sex was something else that made the pain go away. She couldn't remember who had been her first but she remembered that she was in one of her delirious moods but now it seemed like a rotation to her. When she was out of stealing her mom's pills, she goes and haves sex.

She remembered when she met_ him_. He was way older but he was nice and provided her with money and things that she needed. Brooke thought she was in love so of course when the two of them had sex she didn't mind if he forgot from time to time to bring a glove lying saying she was on the pill to just make the pain go away and be the one that she loved. And Brooke guessed that was the thing that got her into trouble and why she was brushing her hair in the cracked mirror now as she thought of her few options.

_Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
_

_Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_

"Was I stupid?" she muttered to her reflection finally putting down the brush down. It was silent as if she had been waiting for the reflection to answer her which it did in a way. The silence that answered Brooke seemed to be the answer 'yes' that she had been stupid. Not thinking of the consequences of her actions, not thinking about her well being, not thinking at all.

_The days go by and her belly gets big  
_

_The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid_

Brooke let out a sigh and put her hand on her flatten stomach and frowned knowing it wouldn't stay that way for long. She was a tiny girl so it would be awhile before she started showing but seeing as her clothes were always tight on her to show off her figure, her friends would think she was gaining weight...or something else..

_He _has ran out on her when she told him saying that it wasn't his and that he couldn't raise another kid and then she hadn't seen him since. She didn't know where he lived but she knew he didn't live in Orlando so it had always been a joy to see him but now at the remembers all Brooke could think about was the pain now as if she was once again looking into that broken cracked mirror.

_Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
_

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_

Her mother was never around working all day and night to bring the money home even though that wasn't enough either. Her father had left her mom for another man that worked with him and Brooke and her mother hadn't heard from the man since but as soon as her father had closed the door with his things life had gotten worse and right now it seemed like the icing on the cake.

But she knew what the reaction would be. Calling her bad names, crying, telling her to get rid of it, maybe even kicking her out of the house. Without any money, she couldn't get an abortion and frankly Brooke somewhere deep in her heart she felt that her unborn baby deserved to live.

_Brooke is stuck up in the world on her own  
_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

Her hand left her stomach and then grabbed onto the brush and gripped it tightly in her hand. What had she done in life to deserve this? She had been a good girl! Sure, she broke the rules now and then but who didn't? And sure she didn't go to church but would you when you had no donation to give?

Tears slowly begin to run down her pale cheeks as she thought of the only choice she had left and it wasn't to stay in this hell hole here.

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
_

_She say she's about to run away and never come back._

She stood up from the mirror before grabbing her already packed bag and looked at the mirror in front of her once more before making a fist and punching it quickly shattering the glass to the floor and on the dresser. Ignoring the salt that she was tasting from her tears and the blood she felt running down her wounded hand. Brooke left her room and slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N:** And all three of the girl's story is posted! Next chapter shall be a long one because the three girls meet xD


	4. Not Gonna Get Us

**A/N**: An idea that came to me when I was watching One Tree Hill and then my radio started playing Runaway Love, and I thought it would be cool to do this story, so people reading my other story. DDG is on hold right now, as I work on this.

**Disclaimer**: Song and Title belongs to Ludacris, but this plot and editing to the song belongs to me to fit the story. Oh yes and OTH doesn't belong to me. The song Not Gonna Get Us by Tatu is not mine either.

_Italicize_ – Flashbacks/Song Lyrics

* * *

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

"Come back here"

Small drops of salty tears hit against her pale cheeks as her long legs ran…ran with all her might. The pills clung tightly into her clenched hands, she quickly ran into the opened doors of the bus. The doors shut and the man growled missing his chance to apprehend the girl.

A relieved sigh escaped her dry chapped lips, as she leaned her back against the bus' door. After leaving that rat hole that she had been forced to call home, her life seemed to have been changing for the better so far. How long had it been since she ran away? It seemed like it had been ages, but it had only been a day.

Her light brown eyes gazed down towards her left hand as it stung in pain from her clenching her precious prize. **Prenatal Pills**. A small smile began to form on her fa-

"Yo misses, you got money?"

Brooke's smile stopped half way to look at the bus driver .She stuck her hand in her pocket bringing out a dollar bill and handed it to the bus driver. He put the money in the bucket that was in the front of the row and began driving the bus again. Brooke stuffed the pills in her pocket and began to walk down the bus' aisle and decided to take a seat by herself scooting over to window.

That was it. Her dream was going to start to come true, no matter what. Unknowing, her hand slid down to her stomach and rested there as she stared out the window in thought. She didn't know where she was going yet or how she was going to achieve her life goal as being a fashion model but she knew that she was going to make it some way or another for her and for her baby. Her eyes closed slowly as the bus headed towards the airport.

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

Haley smiled in spite of herself and started joining it as her new 'friends' or the people that said they were going to give her a lift to the airport. "Don't like the backseat got to be first" she said giggling while moving her arms in the air and dancing with the person beside her in the back of the car.

Ashley. Jennifer. Monica.

The three girls that felt sorry for poor Haley having seeing her out in the rain with a duffle bag over her shoulder and a frown on her face. So stopping in front of the soaked and wet girl, they asked her if she needed a lift and that's how Haley came to have three new friends or companions.

"Wow sing it Haley" shouted Monica reaching over Haley to high five Ashley. Haley laughed once again and continued singing to the new Britney jam. "All eyes on me when in the center of the ring just like a circus"

In the front seat, Monica laughed at the craziness happening in the back while she turned up the radio letting the music blast out loudly from the speakers in the car. She lifted her arm in the air and gave a holler of joy while starting to sing along with the group in the back.

"When I crack that whip everybody going to trip just like a circus"

Ashley took out her camera phone and grabbed Haley close to her making the other girl blink in confusion not having time to ask what was going on as Ashley snapped a picture of the two. Ashley laughed in glee and put the camera back up.

"What was that for?" asked Haley with a bit of amusement and curiosity.

"Duh" shouted Ashley and Jennifer at the same time. Ashley then continued and answered "For when you get all big and famous I can have the first picture of the multi talented Haley Marie James".

Blushing, Haley shrugged and hugged her bag close to her chest. Faith used to tell her how she sounded like a real singer when she sung but she just shrugged it off exactly how she was doing now. What kind of record company wanted someone like her? Ugly.

She bit her lip and looked away from the other girls just noticing how pretty each girl was. The types of girls that she wanted to be like in school and the girls that despised her and made her cry. Monica looked at Haley in the rearview mirror and turned down the radio as she parked into the parking lot. "Haley..we're here".

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

"One hundred and forty-five dollars please"

Peyton reached into her carryon bag, grabbed the money, and counted the bills quickly. In a matter of a few minutes, she had her ticket in hand, her bags checked, and she was on the plane to the place she picked. Tree Hill, home of the Ravens. She wasn't too fond of basketball so she never heard of the Ravens but if her memory was correct they were the number one team in their region.

Also it was a small town and very far away from Florida, so no chance of anyone recognizing her there. Her plan was to get an apartment, enroll in school, then get a job after all her money was gone. Well..before the money was gone so maybe she should move that number two on the list.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a brunette rudely bumping into her. "He-" Peyton began angrily but stopped short seeing the small brunette keep her hand to her mouth as she headed off towards the bathroom. Well when you had to go you had to go…

She decided it wasn't worth anything and went to her plane's terminal where she waited for her plane to be called. Peyton sighed and looked around and smile not taking notice of the loud noise around her.

She had made it. This was the first step in having a real home. She was going to be alone…yes but she was going to have a home where love would be poured into her finally. At the age of 17 it was a bit too late to be now getting love but with her it wasn't. She knew this Tree Hill place was going to be the best thing that ever happened to her she could just feel it.

"Excuse me? May I seat here with you?"

Peyton nodded and with a smile Brooke sat down beside her putting her bag into her lap.

"Oh yeah...sorry for bumping into you".

Peyton turned to look at the pretty brunette and chuckled to herself noticing that it was the girl that had bumped into her only a few minutes ago. "No big deal nobody was hurt".

Silence….

More silence…

And silence….

"So…" began Brooke disturbed by the silence. How long had they been standing there just staring at nothing? Brooke had been popular at school, she was used to talking and it was either talk to the punk looking blonde girl or to the elderly man that kept staring at the girls. It was easy to say that Brooke chosed the punk girl

Lucky for Peyton, her flight was called. So with a nod, Peyton stood up and started to walk when she saw out of the corner of eye that girl stood up to. The girl wasn't annoying to Peyton or anything but she just couldn't be bothered to be making friends right now and she hoped the girl got the point. Without another word, Peyton walked on ahead to where the plane was and walked on.

Little stuck up bitch…

First thought that came into the mind of Brooke Davis as she walked behind the girl. Here she had been trying to be friendly but it seemed the moody bitch couldn't wait on her speak to her it seemed. Brooke to began to walk into the plane then glanced at her ticket number and began to search for her seat.

The two girls both spotted each other at the same time and almost at once both had the same thoughts. Damn we're right beside each other.

Peyton picked up her bag that was on the seat beside her and sat it in her lap as Brooke took the seat putting her purse on her lap. So there they were stuck in a small uncomfortable space with each other for at least two hours. What were they going to say to each other? Or were they just going to sit there until the flight was over and then go their separate ways?

The question was answered for them when a man in front of the seat Peyton occupied came in and the elderly man that Brooke swore was staring at her earlier let his seat down and glanced up his spectacles glancing at Peyton then making their way over to Brooke.

Chucking, he said "My my what such pretty young ladies".

Brooke glanced at Peyton and Peyton glanced at Brooke. It was silent once again then the two girls burst out laughing while Peyton pushed the man's seat back to where it was suppose to be. Getting that first laugh out seemed get rid of the girl's small problems with one another and they didn't notice the long plane ride at all.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest_

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

Haley stepped out of the plane and looked up at the night sky filled with what it seemed like a million of stars. In New York, you could never seen this many stars if you were lucky you could at least see one, but millions like these? Why...Tree Hill seemed to seem like a better place for her already.

Hoisting her bag up more over her shoulder, she began to walk when running into a girl and nearly tripping over. Before she could apologize a shriek was loud and clear "OH MY GOD! You're Haley James".

Haley froze and started to panic. Who could know her here? How could they know her? She was a nobody, she didn't exist so how could someone possibly know her in Tree Hill?

"You're mom is so like famous! Who designs her clothes? I must meet her I mean I didn't even recognize you from that ugly little poncho but I've seen all your mom's interviews but I've only seen you in but I saw you in an instant and just knew that you were Mari-" the voice was then muffled as a girl with curly blonde hair put her hand over her brunette's friend's mouth.

"Sorry..Haley but my new friend here doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut"

Peyton smiled reassuringly at the girl standing in front of them looking scared to death. Unlike her friend, Peyton had no idea who the girl was or who her mother was ort whatever Brooke had been muttering about just then. Oh..right Brooke! She took her hand away from the brunette's mouth and sighed.

"Try not to scare people, okay Brooke?".

Brooke wrinkled her nose. After Haley was gone, her and Peyton would have to have a talk about personal space. She turned towards Haley and smiled. "Sorry..I'm Brooke as she said and your Haley and this is Peyton".

Haley stayed silent and just breathed in deeply while staring at two beautiful girls in front of her. She had been trying to get away from all the pretty and mean girls but they just kept coming back as if they wanted to punish her for being ugly...punishing her for not being the perfect model like her mother was. Did god just not like her?

"Nice to meet you too"

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Peyton and Brooke both sighed together in relief. Peyton thinking Brooke had shocked the girl to death and Brooke believing that Haley had been to shocked to know how to react to her mother's biggest friend. Brooke smiled at Haley then looked around at the sky twirling around.

"I made it"

She smiled and looked at Peyton then at Haley. "So what's the plan?".

She wasn't running away from her? Calling her names? Talking about her unconditioning hair or how her lips needed lip gloss to make them shine? This girl, probably the prettiest girl Haley had seen in her years was wanting her, the girl that she just met and barely knew wanted to hang out with her? It seems that you meet strange people at the airport.

Peyton rolled her eyes and decided to let Brooke just have her little moment. Spending those hours on the plane with her, she found out that Brooke might have been pretty but she herself had something buried deep down inside her..why else would she had been running away to Tree Hill from Florida? "Well…

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

Rain began to pour down on them making Peyton's thought being uncompleted and Brooke gasp in shock. Blonde curls in a few seconds became frilly along with wet and fell down like it was being greased back as Peyton soon started to resemble a "Greaser".

Haley was the first to snicker seeing the blonde's hair then Brooke joined soon after followed soon by Peyton noticing what they were laughing at.

Their laughter was at easy and free spirited as all three girls again thought to themselves at the same moment that this is where they were actually going to start living.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in forever :O but I'm back now here to try and update at least once evert two weeks but even earlier than that. And thank you for everyone that has reviewed and alerted my story xD I really do appreciate it. So the girls have met and are starting to get annoy each other. Next chapter is about school! And our Tree Hioll Ravens my might a special appearance ;) and oh I need a song for next chaper! Suggest your song in reviews please and thanks again for reading my story.


End file.
